Unexpected Love
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: The Cullen family finds an unusual child on their doorstep and take it in. How will they deal with a growing baby and the situations that come with it? Femslash warning. Bella/Tanya. M for future language and maybe some other fun things.
1. Chapter 1

In my fic, Vampire's sleep. They can also eat, but not much. They still have the same speed and all that from the books, but they don't sparkle. They glow. ._. Emmett and Jasper need their masculinity. Edward can sparkle all he wants ( ._.)

Also, in this story will be something called a Lycrotype. I kinda made it up. Anyway, you'll know it when you s1ee it. I'll explain the rest in due time.

One more thing. I am in need of a new Beta. If you're interested PM me and we'll talk :) Now on to the story

To any outsider the Cullen home was nothing extraordinary. A house like any other. As the sun began to rise, so did the family inside the home. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme rose from their bed. The good doctor started getting ready for work while his wife got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. In the living room was her eldest daughter, Rosalie.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep last night."

She let it go. Upstairs Emmett's snores sounded much like a bear. Rosalie sighed, smiling in her husbands direction. Alice jumped from bed with a grin, strangely able to always wake up beautiful without trying. With a sigh Jasper shook his head and chuckled and stood up, getting ready, unable to sleep without his wife by his side. In his room Edward groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. "It's too early for this..."

For this family this was a normal, everyday morning. This was nothing strange to anyone else, either. Everyone would see a normal family. In truth this family was nothing but. With each member having gold rings around their pupils, pale skin, super speed and strength, and fast working minds, these were Vampires. This was a good life they lived in the beauty of London, England. This morning was completely normal. That is, until the loud cry of a baby broke the quiet air. Every family member stirred, heading to the front door. Rosalie reached it first, opening the door slowly to find a small baby crying, wrapped in a blanket, with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. The tall blonde gasped and knelt down, lifting the child into her arms, causing the blanket to fall away. There they found the baby was not only a girl, but had wolf ears and a matching tail of chocolate brown fur.

The cries stopped once she was in Rosalie's arms, her eyes opening. The family of 7 was met by big blue eyes under chestnut hair. She looked at Rosalie and reached up with chubby fingers, resting her hand on the woman's face. Violet and gold eyes softened, as did every other set. Rosalie looked at her mother.

"Please?"

Esme regarded the child with soft crystle blue and gold eyes. She looked at Carlisle, blue and green meeting each other and Carlisle nodded. Esme smiled. "Yes, we can adopt her. If you want..."

Emmett spoke up, looking over his wife's shoulder. "Can she be mine and Rosie's? Please?"

"Of course, dear."

Alice squealed and the little girl's eyes turned toward her. "I'm gonna be an auntie!" Jasper grinned at his wife and smiled down at the child that had captured their hearts. Even Edward smiled at her. Carlisle hummed.

"She seems to be a lycrotype."

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Wolf-human hybrids. They can live long times, but be changed like humans."

Emmett grinned. "My baby girl's gonna be badass."

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded, moving away from the door to the living room. "Not around the baby."

"Okay, babe."

"What are you gonna name her?" Jasper asked. Emmett and Rose exchanged a look before smiling.

"Isabella Rose McCarty-Hale."

Everyone grinned at that and when Isabella snuggled more into her adoptive mother's arms, she was lulled to sleep by the purr coming from the woman's chest.

ng from the woman's chest./p


	2. Chapter 2

This first few chapters will be short. It's showing how Bella grows and all that. I'll update as quickly as possible.

Enjoy! And let me know your thoughts!

XXXX

7 Months-

Rose came home, hands holding bags with baby food, formula and diapers, plus some new outfits for her ever growing daughter. As she walked through the living room she spotted her husband, shirtless, snoring, and asleep on the couch with Isabella sleeping soundly on his chest, thumb planted in her mouth. One of his huge hands lay over their baby girl, blanketing her in cool comfort.

They had discovered early on that Emmett's near constant shirtless state had spoiled Isabella, making it near impossible for Edward, Jasper or Carlisle to put her to sleep unless shirtless. Esme and Alice didn't mind seeing their husbands shirtless, so... yep.

As Rosalie watched, Isabella's cheeks twitched, making the whisker marks do the same. She chuckled and put away the groceries before returning. Emmett snorted and woke up, looking around groggily before his eyes landed on Rosalie as she sat at his feet.

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Rosie," he said, a soft grin overcoming his face. Rose smiled back at him.

"Hey, Em." Her eyes were soft as they moved from her husband to her daughter. He lifted his arm, allowing Rosalie to snuggle into his side, kissing her child's head and placing a hand on her back. Emmett wrapped his arm around his wife and placed his hand over hers. Isabella stirred some, seeming to snuggle into her father's chest even more before opening her eyes. Over the past month her eyes had started to change color, currently nearly a blue-purple of sorts. Carlisle believed he knew what was happening, but had yet to say anything. It didn't matter to Rose. She loved her baby, as did Emmett, no matter what.

Isabella blinked before yawning and falling back to sleep. Her mother and father followed shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Now there is more cute! MOOOOORRREEEEE CUTTTEEEEE!

Hope you love it like me!

XXXX

3 years-

Isabella danced down the stairs with a grace that could rival her family's. Her chestnut hair fell in a mixture of curls and wave, much like her Uncle Jasper's blonde locks did, but her's fell far down her back. Her tail wagged as she searched with her nose and hearing for her favorite male of the house. When she spotted her Uncle Jazz her ears perked up and she grinned, the tattoo-like whisker marks crinkling on her cheeks. Lavender eyes held a mischief that would be shocking for a three year old, but she was no ordinary child. Her body was young, but her mind was that of an eight-year-old. She used this opprotunity to try to get help finding her father.

"Uncy Jazz, have you seen Daddy?"

Her blonde uncle looked up from his civil war book, but looked slightly behind her. "Yeah, I have." Isabella's ear twitched toward the sound of floorboard creaking. She twitched and jumped over the railing just in time to avoid her father tackling her. She landed cat-like and stood, one hand on her hip, weight supported mostly on one foot and a scowl on her face, making her look like her mother's mini. Emmett landed on the floor face down. He jumped up and pouted at his daughter while Jasper howled with laughter.

"Nice try, Dad." Emmett crossed his arms and huffed.

"You have an unfair advantage!"

"You have super speed and hearing!"

"You've got wolf senses!"

"Isabella! Emmett!" Rose yelled from the kitchen and the two cowered, Isabella's ears pulled back and flat against her head with her tail between her legs. "Stop fighting!"

At the same time she heard them both call a "Yes, babe," from Emmett and a soft "Yes, momma," from Isabella. This made her smile as she stirred the pasta for the family, an unusual amount seeing as they realized early on that their youngest family member ate more than a normal child would. It didn't matter much to them, seeing as everyone in the family didn't mind cooking for her.

In the living room Emmett grinned and grabbed Isabella in a loose grip, tossing her into the air. She squealed and wagged her tail when her dad caught her. Jasper smiled and returned to his book.

"So what were you wanting, kiddo? Heard you were looking for me."

Isabella gave a mega-watt smile, similar to Alice's, and nodded. "Can you please teach me to play Call Of Duty? Please oh please oh please?"

Emmett returned her smile with a grin of his own. "You're on, Issy!"

She yelped happily, jumping out of Emmett's arms and grabbing a controller, her tail thumping against the carpet as she wagged it. She loved spending time with her daddy. Emmett turned on the system and they sat together, Jasper watching his young niece and smiling as she started to quickly learn the ropes of her father's favorite game.

XXX

Okay so Izzy is super smart and adorable and faster than Emmett. She is also afraid of her mother like a good child should be. Is it fear or respect tho? Cx

Emmett loves having fun with his daughter.

Jasper loves reading civil war books.

Everyone loves cooking for Izzy.


	4. Chapter 4

Bata'd by the one, the only, the amazing, the essicaohnsonX! Cx

6 years-

Carlisle sat in his chair, the whole family watching the chocolate brown wolf run around, lavender eyes shinning as she tried to catch her tail. Around her neck and atop her head, between he ears, was a mane, almost, of chestnut hair. She was the size of a normal wolf, but could easily get bigger.

Carlisle finally huffed in annoyance. "I've never heard of this before. I simply haven't heard of her kind shifting." He looked to Isabella's parents, who watched their daughter, confused. Isabella laid down, yawning. "What happened?"

"Well... we had her hide her ears and tail, ya know? Took her to the park," Emmett started, looking down. He felt responsible for what happened, seeing as it was his idea. "I thought it would be nice for her to get out, be with other kids her age." Carlisle nodded and Emmett took a deep breath and continued. "This boy started teasing her about her eyes and she got mad, socked him right in the eye. He yelled at her and hit her back, knocked her down." Alice snarled and Jasper held her back, sending out waved of calm to the family.

"That stupid, idiot boy! No one hits my niece!"

"Yeah, well, before I could get over there and yell at him, Izzy changed. One minute I'm looking at our daughter, the next, there's a wolf." He looked at his daughter and she trotted over, nosing his hand and butting her head against Rose's leg before trotting back over to her spot and laying down.

"We came back right after," Rose finished for Emmett.

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Now what? I mean... what do we do?"

"Everyone know's Isabella is part of our family." Carlisle looked sad, but it wasn't the first time we would have to move early. "We can't stay."

Isabella sat up on her hunches, whimpering as she looked around. Edward felt her drop her shield, letting him hear her thoughts. He frowned and set his cold hand atop her head.

"Izzy, this is not your fault."

Emmett frowned and Jasper sat beside his niece, sending her waves of calm and love. "What did she say?"

"She said 'I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. I caused all this.'"

Rosalie was in front of her daughter in a flash, eyes soft but fierce. "Isabella Rose McCarty-Hale!" Each person, especially Isabella, who pulled her ears back and whimpered, flinched. "This is emnot/em your fault. None of us knew, or even considered, that you could shift. You never knew the signs or how to avoid it. You know what this is? A chance for us to learn. To teach you how to be a better shifter and to blend like we do."

"She's still apologizing."

Rose sighed, looking at her father. "Dad, how can she shift back?"

" I think she needs to be completely calm. Izzy, can you think about something calming?"

Lavender eyes held understanding and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"She's thinking about cuddling with you and Emmett," Edward supplied to Rose. The two smiled softly. "Cooking with Esme," He continued and they watched the fur begin to recede. "Learning about the civil war with Jasper." Her face started to change and Jasper smiled a little. "Hanging out with Alice." Slowly she started to become smaller and Alice beamed at this. "Looking at old medical records with Carlisle." Edward seemed to deflate a second before a brilliant smile lit his face and his niece was once again human, same her ears and tail. She shook her head and her ears twitched.

"What's got you grinning, Eddy?" Emmett asked, about to go get his daughter clothes before realizing her clothes weren't even ruffled.

"Her last thought was playing piano with me."

The family grinned. Before now Edward had been unsure the girl liked him much. He grinned, swearing to spend more time with his only niece from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

More lovies! Heehee little Izzy is growing up!

XxXxXxX

10 Years

The family watched with curiosity as Isabella carries large pieces of wood into the garage. Jasper furrowed his brow as he wondered, with no answer, at why she would choose Willow and Spruce wood.

"She's making a Cello," Edward supplied, smiling from behind his book.

"Why a Cello?" Alice inquired, still wondering.

"Listen to her Ipod."

The family, save Carlisle, who was at work, focused. Esme frowned, trying to pinpoint the instrument with the piano. Jasper tilted his head.

"Piano and Cello... is that...?"

"Piano guys. Love Story meets Viva La Vida."

Alice giggled. "She's a mini-Edward..."

Edward grinned. "She's not just my mini. She's everyone's. She's a history buff, loves cars, is a video game monster, may be a doctor by 17, has mastered her pout and that girl makes a mean fedechini."

Esme smiled. "Dear that had nothing to do with any of us. She made dinner by herself the first time she tried. Remember that?"

Emmett's stomach growled just thinking about it. "That was awesome, man..."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?" All the Vampires jumped, turning to the young lycrotype. Her whisker marks twitched as she grinned, the now tan skin glowing but covered in sawdust and wood stain. Though she was only ten, she was growing muscle nearly everywhere. She was looking like a young female Emmett, though her eyes were entirely her mother. They suspected she had Alexandria's Genesis. The eyes were a dead giveaway, but never once had she ever had a bowel movement. Carlisle had checked her constantly as a baby but nothing was physically wrong, and she was always in perfect shape and excellent health.

It was Emmett that answered her question. "Just talking about your Cello, Belly Button." He grinned as she scowled through a blush.

"Dad... you know I hate that name..."

"That's why I say it."

Rosalie chuckled at them. "I'm glad you've found something fun to do, Issy. However, you've covered yourself in sawdust and wood stain. Go clean yourself up for dinner. Gran made your favorite."

Issy's eyes lit up. "Beany-weany?"

"Yep." Rose smiled.

"Mac and Cheese?"

"Check." Jasper grinned.

"Broccoli?"

"With cheese!" Alice piped up. Isabella grinned and kissed each cheek before dashing up the stairs.

"I'll be down in 10 minutes!" She shouted from her room. True to her words, ten minutes later she was downstairs, seated between her mother and uncle Jasper, showered, dressed and hair in a messy bun. They ate a pleasent dinner together and watched some T.V. before bed.

XxXxXxX

YAY more cuddles! As you may have figured, Bella will be grown-ish before we meet tanya! so yeah! later!


	6. Chapter 6

MORE CUTENESS

Our Izzy-bear has grown up so fast

-sniff- My baby is sixteen. –wipes away tears-

Anyway, so yeah, uhm Izzy finds out more about herself and we get to see how she has… developed…

Don't own Twilight.

XxXxXxX

16 Years-

The girl sitting at her desk was tall, toned, and tan. Her wolf ears and tail were twitching and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. On her arm was the tattoo of the Cullen Coven Family Crest, the names of her family around it, with a spot reserved for her mate, should she ever find them. She was nearly 5'11 now, wearing black trousers with a white button up tucking into it, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and vest undone over it. Strange things had begun to happen, such as sensing intentions of others to the point of almost mind reading, which had led her to investigating her make up.

Isabella kept switching her attention from the microscope on her desk to the paper where she was taking extensive notes. The now sixteen year old girl was wise far beyond her years, having seven doctorates*, and was finally delving into her own genetic makeup. She had eight samples of DNA next to her and had looked at each one, but was focusing on her own. She froze, looking up and at her door, back at her paper, and back into the microscope.

"Impossible…"

She looked again but it was true, her DNA could be matched in parts to each member of the family, except one that seemed to be her dominant parent, and things that were all her. And there was a strand that seemed to be tangled bits…. She focused on that and things fell into place in her mind. These were the DNA strands that gave her family their gifts, and had tangled together to give her one of her own. It made sense. She was abnormally strong like her father, had Alexandria's genesis like her mother, cooking skills like her grandmother, knowledge like her papa, grace like Aunt Alice, fighting skills like Uncle Jasper, and she was musically inclined like her uncle Edward…

She closed up her samples and stored them in the mini fridge in the corner of her room before gathering her notes and heading for her Papa's study. Halfway down the hall her ear twitched and she felt her "Spidy sense" tingling. She jumped straight up, narrowly avoiding the tackle from her Aunt Alice, who rather ungracefully tumbled the rest of the way down the hall. She stood and huffed, crossing her arms. "That's really quite annoying now-a-days…"

Isabella laughed and shook her head as she landed catlike. "Auntie Alice, haven't you figured out that you can't catch me like that anymore?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. Want to go shopping later?" Her eyes lit up, but Izzy knew she was distracting her from the troubling dreams she had been having. Bella laughed and nodded.

"Sure, but only one skirt. You know trousers are more my style."

"Deal."

Bella hugged her aunt and checked that her notes were all in place. After biting her lip a moment, showing off slight fangs, she knocked on her Grandfather's door. He called her in and she slipped through the door, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. Carlisle grinned.

"Izzy, any luck yet?"

"Actually, I unraveled my code." She handed over her notes and sat in one of the chairs across from him. He read over the papers quickly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Amazing… truly amazing."

"Someone… created me, in a way. I was given birth to, obviously, since I have a belly button and my umbilical cord was still attached when you guys found me, but it almost seems like someone created sperm with the DNA from each of you as the 'father'."

"But how could they get the DNA?"

"You guys hunt at least once a month. Think about it, there's no way you wouldn't leave some part of you on the animal. Even if you buried them, and you do, someone could easily follow you and dig up the body, and gather the sample."

"This is phenomenal, Isabella. Truly amazing. Were you able to figure out your gift, as well?"

"It's a mix of Uncle Edward, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice's gifts. I gather bits from one's mind, evaluate their emotions, and get insight into their intentions."

"Fantastic!"

Izzy beamed at the pride in her Papa's voice, her ears pulled back bashfully. But just as she began to relax, the question she had avoided came up. "What of the dreams you've been having? Alice told me they've changed a bit?"

_Barnacles!_

Izzy leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "It… it's starting the same, I'm running through the woods, following a scent. I don't remember exactly what the scent is, but I remember it's beautiful. I keep following it and ahead I see a head of blonde hair, and hear giggling. I keep following, and I don't even know why, it's like I can't control my body anymore, but I have to see her. I know she's fast, because she can keep ahead of me. Finally she stops, but just before she turns around I wake up. That's what happens every time. It's… frustrating."

"I think these may be visions of your Mate."

Izzy perked up and grinned. "Really? You think so?"

Carlisle chuckled and nodded. "I've read up on anything I could find of your kind, and when you come of age your kind begins to have visions of your Mates, which become more intense the closer you get."

"So, the fact that we're moving to Forks, we're getting closer?"

Carlisle furrowed his brow. "Did you see any part other than blonde hair?"

"Just the hair, and that she's going to be shorter than me. I think I caught a glimpse of her skin, but I can't remember it…"

Carlisle nodded. "Alright. Go with Alice to help her pack up some of the photos."

"Do I really have to go to high school?"

"You're mother and father do."

"Yeah, but…"

"And your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"I… I know but…."

"Uncle Edward will be in band with you."

Izzy perked up again.

"Band? Like, the marching band?!"

"Yes. You audition, but Edward is planning to do the bells…"

"Can I do percussion?!"

"Yes, now you can't if you don't go pack. Go!

"YES, PAPA!"

She tripped over her feet and raced out the door to help her family pack, squealing the whole way. Carlisle chuckled and finished packing his office.

XxXxXxX

*- Chemistry, anatomy, general science, Phycology, psychiatry, bioengineering, and genetics.

So, we all know who her mate is, but is she in Forks, or is someone ELSE in forks?

Who could it be?

Whooooooooooo?

OoooooOOOOOOooooooooo

Boo!

I'm a ghost!

HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so we have the first day of public school for Izzy bear. We also have some flirting and a plot twist for you all :p

Don't own Twilight.

XxXxXxXxX

IPOV

I growled, looking at my tail as I stood in my room before the first day of school. Dammit, how would I possibly hide my tail, even in my baggiest pants. Wait… I'm a shifter. I'm a fucking…

I concentrated on lessening the amount of vertebrae I had and opened my eyes to see I was tail-free. I didn't like it, but it was the best way to look human. I looked at my ears and frowned. I was keeping those. I would just wear a beanie. I went to my closet and found black trousers, a black button up, and a silver vest. I set them on my bed and stripped down, pulling on socks, boy shorts, and wrapping my chest. I pulled on a thin tank to and my button up over it. I chewed my lip as I pulled on the trousers and my black sneakers. I left the top two buttons open and loosely tied on a silver necktie, pulling on my vest and leaving it open. Finally I grabbed a black beanie and pulled my ears back and pulling the hat on.

I looked back in the mirror and sent a silent prayer up to whatever god there was, that my first day of school would be… normal…

God let this be normal. I hear humans are strange creatures.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to see my family waiting for me. Dad grabbed me in a bear hug and boomed a laugh. When he let me down mom kissed my head and I leaned against her.

"You guys, all of you, have to promise me something."

"What's that, Izzy?" Uncle Edward asked, purposefully keeping out of my mind.

"Promise me you guys will chill out on the protectiveness. I'm sixteen, not five… and… I can handle it, okay?"

Daddy huffed and pouted. "But…"

Mom set a hand on his arm and he stopped.

"What about the stupid boys?"

"Oh scare away all the boys you want. The girls, though…"

They all chuckled and I felt relieved that they had never turned their back on me for my sexuality. We all piled into our cars and I found myself sitting between Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. I was too busy pep talking myself to realize that we had arrived at the building. My Aunt tugged at my sleeve and I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and pulled on my chocker, which held a matching crest to each of my family members. My aunt had it on a bracelet, my uncles both had it on ring, which they wore on their right hands. My mom had it on a loose necklace and dad had it on a thick wristband. I stepped out of the car and looked around at all the humans.

"Okay, Izzy-bear, remember we're your siblings… you're a sophomore with Edward and Alice. I don't like that we're a grade ahead but I just want you to relax."

"Dad, chill, I'll be fine."

Mom smiled at me. "Oh no, remember, I'm Rose and that's Emmett here."

"Right I'll remember th-AH!" I was suddenly in the air, and I looked down to see that dad had grabbed me and put me on his shoulders. "D-EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh, come on, kid! You have to go try out with Eddy anyway!"

"OH YEAH! ONWARD MY LOYAL STEED!"

Dad took off into the school while mom stopped to get our schedules. Edward jogged next to Emmett at a human speed and I yipped with glee. It had been so long since I had been on my dad's shoulders and I had missed it. We burst into the band room and I frowned. It was small. Just one snare, a bass drum, some bells, and about ten seats for everyone else. I slipped down off my dad's shoulders as the instructor walked in.

What the hell?! A… a Vampire was teaching band?!

"Kate?!" Edward muttered.

Kate?

"Our cousins?" I asked. Dad nodded.

"Oh, so you're the Izzy we've heard so much about! Are you to be in my band?"

"I plan on it, yes."

"What do you play? Please tell me it's the snare?"

"That's one of the one's I play, yes. I also play the Cello."

Kate rushed forward and ushered me over to the drum. "Show me what you go, kiddo." I smirked and got to work, watching the look on Kate's face change from skeptical to amazed and hopeful. When I finished she looked up and sighed in relief. "We're saved!"

"What do you mean?"

"My bass drum is hopeless. Can you teach her?"

"Yeah, sure, no big."

"Kate, are your sisters here, too?"

"No, just me. I wanted to teach and I was curious what forks was like so here I am."

"Oh, cool."

"Well lucky for me and Eddy, we have first block here. Go on, Emmett. Get to getting!"

"Hey, now, we may be equals here, but I'm still your father!" His tone was serious, but the grin gave him away. I pouted and he frowned. "Alright, fine! Your mom will be here soon to give you your schedule. Don't skip any classes without us!" He beamed at me and I hugged him before he left. Mom walked in and kissed my cheek, smiling at Kate before giving me my papers and leaving. I sighed and Uncle Ed grinned at me before walking over to the bells and nodding at me. I started a beat and quickly he joined in, starting to play I Think of You. I guess I was unconsciously thinking about my mate, when I would meet her.

I'll think of you as I go  
So when I leave, you're not alone  
And no matter where we are, we will never be that far  
'Cause I will think of you as I go

I'll think of you as I dream  
So when it's dark, you'll be with me.  
And no matter where we are, we can look up to the stars.  
And I will think of you as I dream.

Oh, it's a long and winding road  
But you don't have to walk alone.  
'Cause no matter where we are, I will keep you in my heart  
And I will think of you as I go.

I'll think of you when I'm down  
When my heart is on the ground  
And I will never lose my way even if the skies are grey  
'Cause I will think of you when I'm down

Oh, it's a long and winding road  
But you don't have to walk alone.  
'Cause no matter where we are, I will keep you in my heart  
And I will think of you as I go.

Oh, it's a long and winding road  
But you don't have to walk alone.  
'Cause no matter where we are, I will keep you in my heart  
And I will think of you as I go.

Applause cut us off and a black haired girl was chewing her lip, walking forward and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Hey, uhm, you were really good. I guess you're our new field captain? I-I mean, I don't know if you are but…"

I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder, stopping her nervous rambling. Kate grinned and nodded. "Ladies and gents, meet your new Field Captain. She's going to help me teach you guys some rhythm. Some beat. We're going to learn a Skrillex mix."

Groans came from a couple of the girls there but all the guys smirked. I narrowed my eyes and flicked my hair over my other shoulder, showing off my row of rainbow colored star tattoos that lined my hairline. More groans, but I just shrugged and winked at the girl next to me. She ducked her head and blushed. I smirked and enjoyed the rest of my class. When the bell rang I checked my schedule and groaned.

Fucking Math… I was good at it, but I had to hold back to seem normal.

I started walking to class, before realizing I had no idea where I was. I huffed and looked at my map, feeling a hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head up to see the girl from last period standing there. "Uhm… do you need help finding your class?"

"Oh, yeah, actually that would help. I have pre-calc with Fergison."

She grinned. "I have the same thing."

I grinned and held out my arm. "Well, then, shall we?" She giggled.

"Of course." She linked her arm through mine and guided me down the hall and I made sure to pay attention to the turns we made. After only two minutes we made it and Mr. Fergison turned out to be a bald man in jeans and a button up with an eagle necklace. He had me sit next to "Angela", who turned out to be the same girl. I felt bad for not having asked her.

"Oh, but first, do tell us some about yourself."

"Oh, okay, sure. Uhm… I'm Isabella, but my family calls me Izzy, but only they can call me that. I'm the youngest of them all," So not a lie, I mean I really am the only one that's actually 16… "I write, play Cello and percussion, and I can own any one of you in a basketball game. That's pretty much it."

I sat next to a giggling Angela and pretended to pay attention to the lesson, missing my tail a little bit. I doodled on the side of my paper and realized I was drawing the girl from my dream. I frowned, feeling a bit of longing in my chest. I really wanted to meet her soon. I needed to.

"Isabella, what is the answer?"

Oh I see what you're doing… trying to catch me not paying attention. "The value of g(4) is 18."

Silence.

I raised an eyebrow and realized I shouldn't have blurted the answer so fast.

"That's… correct…"

"Great. Can we all chill now? Please?"

He cleared his throat and continued on with the lesson. I continued half paying attention and he continued trying to catch me off guard. Mom and dad aren't going to like this. Finally the bell rang and I sighed in relief. I found Aunt Alice outside my classroom and hugged her.

"Well, hey, Izzy."

"Hi, Alice." YES NO CORRECTION THIS TIME!

"You and I have art together next."

I grinned and she smirked before jumping on my back.

"Onward, my loyal steed!"

I huffed, but grinned and took off, listening to her directions until we entered the art room, handed the teacher, a Ms. Dwyer, and sat next to each other in the back. As people filed in we found out we were default partners. I didn't mind. Who better to pair up with than my Aunt?

"Okay, so today we will be doing portraits of our partners. Those of you on the left, you're the model today. Grab a stool and pose. Partners come get the materials."

I grinned and went to get a stool while Aunt Alice got her supplies. I sat down and tried to choose a pose. I grinned and set my feet on the higher bars, propped my elbows on my knees, and clamped my hands together when she was set up. I set my chin on top of my hands and Aunt Alice grinned.

"Good pose. Now stay put while I draw you."

"Yeah, yeah, bossy woman." Alice laughed and I started hearing the sound of pencil against canvas paper. I stared at a spot on the wall and started to day dream, my mind wondering to my Mate again. Time slipped through my fingers and before I realized it Alice was letting me know she was done. I looked and saw she had changed the background. Instead of having me on a stool in the classroom, she had me sitting on a rock in the woods, surrounded by wolves. I grinned. I liked it. Ms. Dwyer came over and practically squealed.

"This is fantastic. If Isabella is half as good as you, you two will be my best students."

I beamed, because I had been told Art was another talent of mine. Well, when you learn faster than any other child and by 8 you finish the high school online stuff, and by 14 you have 7 PHDs, you have free time… We headed to lunch and found our family. Mom handed a tray of food to me and I dug in, sadened that it didn't even hold a match to my gram gram, but that's okay. I was hungry and wolfed down my food, if you can excuse the pun. My ear twitched under my hat as I heard a low growl come from my uncle. I turned to see his bronze head bowed and smelt a boy coming closer. I turned to see a slightly handsome guy coming over. He would be a good looking kid if he would wash his face and hair. I thought maybe I could get Aunt Alice to help me give him a makeover. To my horror he stopped next to me.

"Hi, you're the new girl, Isabella, right?"

I blinked. "I'm one of them, yes."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." He grinned this cocky look and I frowned.

"Sorry, but I bat for the other team. Although, I'm sure my brother would love to talk to you. What's your name?"

"Er... Mike…"

"Well, Mike, you provide a wonderful challenge in the fashion world, so I was wondering if you would meet me and my sisters at the Seatle mall this weekend?"

"W-well… I mean…"

"It's not a date, but you need a serious makeover. Agreed?" Alice was practically pouncing in her seat. "You need a haircut, some weaker cologne, and a new wardrobe…" He looked down at his clothes, a stained shirt and basketball shorts, and sniffed his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

"Thanks. But I can't pay for everything."

Uncle Edward spoke up, his voice strained. "I'll give you some money. No problem."

I grinned and Mike soon left. I looked at my Uncle and he lifted his head to reveal the normally gold ring in his green eyes was black. I gasped.

"He's my Mate… and my singer."

"How do you know he isn't just your singer?" I asked seriously. We couldn't risk exposure for a singer my uncle would just end up draining.

"I felt the pull. Not just the thirst for his blood, but a thirst for him…"

Uncle Jazz spoke up. "It was a feeling just like when Rose brought in Emmett and when I found Alice. It's a Mating bond." I nodded, glad my hard work would pay off.

XxXxXxX

Plot twist!

To find Izzy's drum solo search amazing championship snare solo performance on YouTube.

Is this where I stop age jumping?

Yes it is. She's going to live out 16 a good few chapters

Will Tanya be her teacher?

No. God no. that's where I draw the line. Kate is the only one in forks right now but it's kind of going to be an opening to get into Tanya's life. I mean think about it, Kate is going to want to talk about her new favorite student.

Another shoutout to ViciousNightGoddess for making my day again.

And with that I bid the goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this is short-ish, but theres a little thing at the end that was kinda funny if I say so myself. I had help from ViciousNightGoddess, who is an amazing woman and is just flat out awesome. All mistakes are mine, and I don't own twilight.

XxXxXxX

_Bell-like giggles filled the forest and Isabella followed the sound, desperate to reach and see her Mate before she woke again. She knew this was a dream, there was no way she could run this fast, she wasn't old enough. She pushed her legs faster, seeing a flick of golden blonde hair before they turned another direction. She turned to follow, just wanting to see her. Touch her if she could._

_Her legs felt tired, but she continued, desperate. She had to get closer. Finally, after so long, the Blonde Vampire stopped. She stood in the middle of the clearing, her hair blowing wildly around her. Isabella stepped forward and she made to leave._

"_Please, don't. If you want, I won't look at you. I just… can I hold you?"_

"_You may, yes." Izzy smiled at the sound of her voice, hearing an almost purr coming from her. She stepped forward and slowly wrapped her arms around the Vampire's waist. The cold stone body seemed to melt into the Wolf-girl's arms, pale fingers lacing with tan ones. Isabella let out a purr and it was echoed by the blonde in her arms._

"_Do you know what this is?" The bell-like voice asked._

"_I've heard it's me having a vision of my mate, but… this feels so real."_

"_I am your mate, my subconscious is… kind of visiting yours."_

"_So… we can kind of getting to know each other?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Well… what is your name?"_

"_Tanya. Yours?"_

"_Isabella."_

"_Can I call you Bella?"_

_Isabella hummed a little, smiling at the different version of her name. "I would like that."_

"_You need to wake up now. Tomorrow night, we'll meet here again. Okay?"_

"_Sounds good."_

Isabella woke up with a small smile on her face. They had spoken… finally they had spoken. Not only that, but she had held her Mate and learned her name was Tanya. A small giggle left her mouth before she stood and got ready for the day, taking a short shower before dressing in jeans and a simple t-shirt. The sun was bright in the sky so that meant a day off from school. The Lycrotype yawned, not quite feeling rested, and scratched the back of her neck, finding her family eating breakfast in the dining room.

Izzy danced in and kissed both her parents on the cheek before sitting next to her father. He ruffled her hair and she grinned at him, shaking her hair out to its normal state. Edward chuckled.

"You're such a daddy's girl."

Izzy huffed. "I am not! I love both my parents equally."

"Does that mean you'll help me with the mustang today?" Rose grinned. Bella squealed.

"Really?! You'll let me help?!"

"Yes, it's about time you get your hands on some parts, instead of me just telling you about them. Now after your breakfast, go put on the coveralls in your room."

"Yes, ma'am!" Isabella inhaled her plate and two more before washing her plate and scrambling up to her room. Rose smiled and finished her own plate, starting up the stairs to do the same.

XxXxXxX

"Now connect those two wires," Rose smiled, pointing out the two wires she was talking about.

"Okay, momma." Izzy did as she was told and followed a few more instructions before putting the repaired engine back in the car. She wiped her face off her face, smearing grease down it in the process. Rose smiled at her daughter and grabbed a cloth, cleaning the stains away. Isabella whined, not completely liking getting babied, but she still smiled. She liked knowing her mother had never stopped caring about her, and was glad she could, hopefully, always have her.

Realization struck her that in all her studying, she had never looked for the gene that gave one immortality, and therefore didn't know if she herself was. So when Rose hugged her, she clung to her mother, praying she would never have to leave her. She knew her mother had always wanted a child, and losing her…

Isabella didn't even want to imagine how her mother would feel about that.

"I love you, mommy."

Rosalie smiled, rubbing her daughter's back. "I love you, too, Sweetie."

"Rosie! Izzy-Bear! Either of you want to challenge me at Halo? Or maybe play online and kick loser ass!"

"Language!" Esme called out, causing Emmett to wince.

"Yes, momma!"

"I'll play you, dad. No way can any of those humans beat us!"

Rose watched Izzy join her husband, catching her phrasing.

She said humans…

Not Mortals, like the rest of them.

Instead of saying that, she had simply mentioned that they were a different species. For once, the realization that it was possible for Bella to die struck Rosalie, and she didn't like it.

XxXxXxX

Don don doooooonnnnn

Me la sitting outside with the Cullens, trying to start a fire.

Emmett: Hey, Shae, dude how's the fire going?

Me: Not well. Stupid lighter!

Bella: Hey, didn't you say you were inviting a friend over?

Me: Yeah, ViciousNightGoddess. She should be here any minute.

Black jeep pulls up and out jumps Vicious, a bright smile on her face.

Vicious: Hey, Shae, sorry I'm late. I got lost trying to find this place.

I scratch the nape of my neck.

Me: Sorry, Darlin. I offered to ride with you but you told me to grab the weenies and go. So I took Edward and Emmett with me.

Ed: Hey! I am NOT a Weenie!

Vicious tries to hide her laughter at the banter between me and Edward.

Vicious: I know but I was still getting ready when you offered and you know how long it takes me to get ready.

Me: Well… yeah… but… -glares at the wood- dammit why isn't this sta-

The large bonfire springs to life as a guest reviewer starts chewing me out and I yelp, jumping back, my tail low like Bella's.

Rose: the actual fuck is that….

I huff and cross my arms, sitting down.

Me: that, my dear friends, would be a flame. The reviewer is a buttface… oh. –pats the spot next to me- Come join us, Vicious, and do have a seat. This should be interesting.

Vicious eyes the flame warily but sits next to me anyway.

Vicious: is it ever gonna shut up?

Vicious looks at the reviewer with a hint of annoyance as it chews me out. I huff, my wolf ears twitching.

Me: No idea. Damn bitch…

Alice: Hey, Vicious, was it? Do me a favor and calm her down. If you scratch behind her ears, she'll calm down. Trust me, she'll be putty in your hands.

Vicious reaches behind my ear and a small smile graces her lips as I instantly calm down and begins to purr, leaning into Vicious' hand.

Vicious: But Shae is right, it is being a bitch. I mean, I know we all have our opinions but it doesn't have to be a douche.

Me: Yeah… what she said…

I purr louder and close my eyes.

Jasper: Man, her calm is actually making me feel lazy. Though it's countered by the flame's anger and arrogance.

I toss the weenies to him.

Me: May as well enjoy the noms while the flame is hot enough. And Alice… I simply cannot find it in me to be upset that you told V where to chill me out…

Alice: You love it, so shush.

Emmett: Whipped!

Rose slaps him upside the head.

Bella: Ha! Dad, you're actually whipped don't even play!

Vicious starts laughing at a pouting Emmett while I high five Bella.

Vicious: Yeah, Emmett, I heard Rose here carried your balls in a pretty pink bag in her purse.

I grin as Vicious sticks out her tongue at Em childishly. Bella pouts at me.

Bella: When do I get to meet Tanya for real?

Me: Uhm more than 2 less than twenty chapters…

Bella's pout intensifies and I hide behind Vicious. Vicious side steps me and teams up with Bella, sporting a playful glare on her face.

Vicious: Nope, I'm with Bella on that one. When will she meet Tanya? This wait is going to kill me.

Cowers as the whole family turns on me.

Me: I literally told you everything I know. I want you to have time so you can grow up a little, Izzy. I mean, Tanya is so much older…

Bella's glare, as well as everyone else's, intensified.

Me: I.. I mean… N-Not that she's old! I…. Dammit… okay so Uhm hope you all enjoyed that little "roleplay" we did here. Review with questions or concerns!

Vicious jumps on my back.

Vicious: And check me out, too! Cuz I rock!

We all grin while ignoring the ranting flame behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, so this is a time skip to right before Bella's eighteenth birthday and graduation. Some questions will be answered here. Hope you like it. Shoutout to my Beta and highfive to all my readers.

* * *

_Bella smiled, tightening her hold on Tanya a little, both of them purring as Tanya ran her nails lightly over the younger girl's arm. Bella's birthday was around the corner and she would be eighteen. She was desperate for this, because it meant she got to take a year off from everything and seek out her Mate. Her parents had agreed and her bags were packed, her car ready._

_"You sure you can't give me any hints to where you are?" the wolf husked, nuzzling into the cool neck of her Vampire. Tanya giggled and shook her head._

_"You know I can't tell you anything."_

_"What if it was a really weird hint that would confuse me but I would eventually get?"_

_"..." Tanya thought hard before nodding. "Snare."_

_"Snare?" Bella pouted, realizing she had gotten just what she had asked for. Tanya giggled, snuggling further back into her Mate's warm body._

_"You'll get it, love."_

_Bella blushed and nodded. It was true. Though they had never physically met and this was Tanya's subconscious, a part of her most deeply buried, in her heart and soul she loved the woman holding her, and in the two years give or take that Bella and Tanya had been meeting like this, Bella had come to love the Vampire deeply. She wasn't yet in love, as she wasn't that foolish, but her heart could belong to no other, though she had had many a prospect. She suspected that Angela was one of them and would be asking, but her heart and vary soul belonged to the blonde. So she simply smiled and pulled her Mate tighter into her body, purring and wrapping her tail over her Vampire's pelvic bone._

_"Okay, baby."_

_"You'll be waking up soon."_

_Bella buried her face in the thick hair in front of her, whimpering and breathing in Tanya's rich scent. "I don't want to..."_

_"I know. I don't want you to go either, but you have to... you have school." Tanya growled this part, knowing full well what waited for her Mate there. Bella smiled and kissed Tanya's neck firmly._

_"Don't worry, Darlin'. I'll be yours and only yours soon enough."_

_"When you find me I'm going to rub my scent all over you... you are mine."_

_The growl sent a shock right to Bella nether regions and she shuddered, purring. "Yes, yours. And you are mine."_

_With this promise Bella faded from the dream._

With a groan Izzy swung her long legs over the edge of her bed. In the last two years she had finished growing, now standing at 5'11 even. Her skin was as tan as the local native's skin and her hair reached down her back. Through hard work and good genes she had become strong with lean muscle, well hidden beneath her thick skin. She realized she had just enough time to do some work on her newest project if she dressed quickly. In seconds she was in a black tank top, skinny jeans, steel toed combat boots, and a leather jacket hung on the door. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and took out a sample of her DNA. She had long before found out she did not have the gene that made her immortal, but she had been working at that. She wondered if Venom could make her so. Unfortunately not a single sample from a single Vampire had proved well. The closest she had come was her mother, but the sample only showed signed for a moment before the Venom literally caused it to explode. This time she had a sample from Kate, who had simply smiled when the liquid had been requested.

Bella tied a rubber band on her arm and tightened it, making a fist. She quickly found her own vein, drew out a small sample, and bandaged the pin sized hole. It would heal fast, and though her family never felt tempted by her blood, she didn't much want to test that theory...

She put a few drops of blood into the dish and waited a moment, grabbing Kate's Venom carefully. She didn't want to drop any of that on her skin, just in case. She eased a drop onto the dish of blood and backed away. When after a moment no eruption occured, she stepped closer, seeing her blood changing. the blood changed a bit and Izzy grinned, leaning forward. That is, until the whole dish exploded. Izzy growled, removing bit by bit the glass and table bits from her skin, thanking god that the venom always seemed to evaporate after exploding and before it hit her. A few cuts healed quickly, but it was clear venom would have deadly effects.

_Although... _Izzy thought to herself. _Kate's was the best result yet. Maybe it is a member of her family that could help me. Perhaps the Succubus gene..._

"Izzy, time for school," Rose muttered, knocking lightly at the door. She came in to see her daughter, nearing adulthood now, cleaning up another failed experiment. Her daughter had begun to look older, and far beyond her years. Once she found out she wasn't immortal by birth, she had been researching and experimenting to find out what would make her so. It had made her lose much of her happy-go-lucky side, but not because of her worries for herself, but more her worries about her family and Mate. Rosalie knew her daughter, and so knew that not one bit of the worry in her eyes was due to her own state, but rather for how it would effect those around her.

"I'll be down in a moment, Mom."

"Any better luck?"

"The effects of Kate's Venom held on longer, but with the same end result. I'm thinking her DNA makeup is a bit different than yours, and far more than dad and the rest. It's because of the Succubus in you guys."

"You think I...?"

Izzy blew a strand of hair from her face as she looked up at her mother, her eyebrow raised. "Succubus have impossible beauty, and their low blood lust is made up with the lust of flesh. Mom chill, it's cool. My gift is to feel the intentions of others."

Just as Rose was thinking if that meant she knew about Alice, her daughter nodded and chuckled, pulling on her vest. "Yes, I know. Now, are we taking your car or am I driving?"

Izzy grinned, proud of her car. While the rest of her family had newer cars, she had chose to restore a 1970 Mustang Boss 302. After several months of repair and replace, the blue and black beauty ran like a top and had the power of most race cars. Indeed she was proud, but Rose knew that if she spotted a single body that wasn't hers leaned up against her newly waxed baby, her daughter would go bananas. Nope. The car was staying home.

"No, kiddo. We're taking my car." This caused Izzy's ears to pull back against her head and her tail to drop, but she sighed, shrugged, and focused a moment. Her tail slipped up and into her body, her ears following. They insisted this be done after a kid pulled off her beanie and laughed at her for wearing such a childish headband. She had huffed, but nodded anyway. Though Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had graduated last year they liked taking turned driving Edward, Alice, and Izzy to class. Isabella often would relax in the back seat, her head resting in either her aunt or uncle's lap. Today was no exception. Alice sat in the back with Bella and before her door closed Izzy's head filled with long thick hair was set on her lap. The pixiepire smiled, absentmindedly playing with the Wolf's hair and sending her into a relaxed state.

"So she knows, huh?" Edward asked, yawning.

"Yeah. She's a clever girl." Alice shrugged, her fingers effortlessly weaving through her niece's hair.

"She... didn't have problem with you and I."

"Maybe she didn't care because she knows you and Alice both love your husbands, but also knows sometimes you need something different. Also, she's a lesbian and doesn't mind if lesbian sex is going on."

"Uncle Eddie, that's my mom you're talking about..." Izzy muttered.

Rosalie smiled, pulling into the parking lot of Forks High and let her three charges out. Angela smiled at her friend, hugging her books to her chest. Isabella smiled back, noticing Angela give her a once-over before they headed to the band room together. Inside Bella grabbed her Cello and sat down, grinning at her Uncle as he sat behind the piano. Together they began to play their favorite duet, Piano Guy's cover of Love Story. Angela smiled, watching the two Cullens so easily be emerged in their music. She believed it was beautiful the way their bodies swayed and moved with the music and their own instruments. Soon the whole band filed in, much larger and diverse than when the Cullens first came. They had a full band, each section filled. They were even able to get a strings section. They were even able to make two smaller bands within, Jazz and Percussion band, for those who would have liked those as well. Edward and Bella headed those respectively.

On other news, Mike had gotten cleaned up over the last couple years. His face had cleared up of acne, his hair was now smooth and gelled into even spikes, and he wore nice jeans and a green, long sleeve tank top when he walked into the band room, grinning and waving at Bella before marching proudly over to his boyfriend, Edward. Bella smiled, glad that she had been able to get through to them both. At first Edward had denied his attraction, blaming it on his blood lust. That is, until Mike had come back from his makeover day with Bella and the girls. They had given him a haircut, new closes, and bought him some face wash. A few weeks later he was pretty good looking and Edward was heard muttering "Nope nope no no no nononononono shit. Fuck. Dammit." This being his verbal banter with himself when realizing that Mike was indeed possibly his Mate.

"Hey, Edward!" Eric, one of their Trumpet players, called out. "Are we practicing after school today?

"Yeah we are. 3:30 to five. We need to get it right for the concert Friday."

"That reminds me! Percussion is going to the choir room today to practice with them," Izzy called out to the room.

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Katie grinned, smiling.

XxXxXxX

"Kate!" Izzy called out, waving and stopping the Vampire. She knew the blonde could hear her if she had whispered, but for appearance sake she had to yell. Kate stopped and grinned.

"Hey, Isa. How'd the experiment go?"

"Not well, but better than the others. I was wondering if your sisters have any stronger Succubus side than you do?"

Kate furrowed her brow, shifting her weight to her other foot and crossing her arms. "Yeah, they both do. Our Coven leader changed my other sister, and she changed me."

Isabella nodded. "Alright. I may end up going up there soon to get more samples. I'll be careful about my blood."

"You don't have to worry, kiddo. We're older than your family and I don't feel any pull toward you blood. No worries, Isa."

Bella grinned and nodded. "Alright. You coming to the graduation party next week?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Kate grinned, ruffling the wolf's hair, making her pout.

"Better not. See you later, Cousin." They both grinned and waves as Bella jumped into the car with her mother and Aunt.

* * *

Dude that was intense. Poor Izzy, all sad without her Vampire and trying to figure out her immortality problem.

Are the Cullen's Vampires?

Yes. In this fanfiction Vampires can eat small amounts and sleep, but they also need blood. Food just gives them extra energy.

Why does Bella act like a F**** toddler and not 16 or 18?

Well, rude as all getout reviewer, who is still on guest like a coward, maybe she likes that at times she is treated like a kid. Also, compared to the ages of her family she is extremely young, though she has knowledge beyond her years. Everyone sometimes acts like a kid. For example, when a grown ass man gets a really great gift, I've seen them cry, squeal or jump up and down. Emmett himself actually acts much like a kid and he's in his early twenties when changed. Let us not judge others for who they choose to be. and please do take the stick out of your ass.

YouTube user for the solo preformance?

I'll do better. Heres the link: .com(/)watch?v=1-pirmspltg just without the parentheses of course.

Also, I am sorry for the long dialog at the end of the last chapter, but i didn't feel like actually replying to the person and couldn't due to their guest status. So I made a joke of it.

Hope you liked the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are gonna fucking love me. Just saying.

I don't own twilight, or any of the songs I placed in this chapter.

* * *

Bella took a deep breath, fingering her Cello and waiting for her cue. The suit she was in was too damn hot, but it was that or a dress. She wasn't having that. The chorus was preforming a number, then the band would be preforming "You Raise Me Up", followed by her percussion band doing a mash up of the songs from Frozen, the jazz band doing Twist and Shout, then finishing up with Oh Happy day with the Chorus and the Percussion band. Finally they finished and Bella got ready, taking a deep breath as the curtains opened and Kate stood tall and proud before them, her wand held high, her other hand just as high. This was her art, her students her medium. Bella refused to disappoint. She had memorized every finger movement, every flick of the wrist, every note that she was to play for this piece. Angela's section began and was soon joined by the rest. Bella smiled as she played, surrounded by the music she loved, and when they finished she looked out into the crowd, spotting her family. Next to them were two Hispanic Vampires and a small blonde. Bella smiled at the lot and Esme waved at her grand-daughter. She watched the curtains close and helped set up the stage so she and her smaller percussion band could play their gig.

Bella smiled, standing behind the bells and grinning at Edward, who was sitting at the piano for a few parts. Eric sat behind the drums and several other of her peers joined them. Bella started playing the bells lightly and joined four other peers in the beginning vocal parts.

XxXxXxX

Bella was setting her snare drum and Cello down in the class room, when from behind she was tackled by several bodies. Finally she escaped, only for her mother and father to lift her up in a strong hug. Bella laughed and hugged them back. "You were great, Izzy!" Emmett boomed, spinning her around. His daughter laughed and hugged his neck. When she was let down she noticed the three new Vampires. Kate grinned and turned to them.

"This is my family." She pointed at the two Hispanic Vampires. "These are our 'parents', Eleazer and Carmen, and my sister Irina. My other sister, Tanya, wasn't able to make it. She's traveling Europe looking for her Mate."

But Bella didn't hear any of the last part.

Kate's sister's name was Tanya.

Her hint had been snare.

Snare drum.

She played snare drum in the band.

Kate's band.

Kate's sister's name was Tanya.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked. Her daughter realized she had never told anyone the name of her Mate, whom had been visiting her subconscious for so long.

"Kate, by chance does your sister have long blonde hair and a bell-like voice?" Bella's voice was small, but it wasn't Kate's voice that answered her. No, it was a voice she had only heard while she was asleep, and a voice she had never put a face to.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Bella turned around to see a tall woman, just a slight bit shorter than her. Her golden blonde hair fell in long, soft looking waves. She wore simple jeans and a white t-shirt. Bella finally looked at her face, eyes wide and mouth falling open. Soft looking lips curved in a nervous smile, a straight nose above that. Hidden under a stray lock of hair were two gentle, golden eyes. Tanya tucked it behind her ear, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Hello, Bella."

Bella's face broke into a goofy grin. "Tanya... It is you..."

* * *

WOOOOOO TANYA

God she was so damn sexy in my head.

-clears my throat- Don't any of you tell my gf I said that. Anyway all the links to the songs are on my profile. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

sorry it's short. This chapter is dedicated to Ryan1882

I don't own twilight.

* * *

_"Kate, by chance does your sister have long blonde hair and a bell-like voice?" Bella's voice was small, but it wasn't Kate's voice that answered her. No, it was a voice she had only heard while she was asleep, and a voice she had never put a face to._

_"As a matter of fact, I do." Bella turned around to see a tall woman, just a slight bit shorter than her. Her golden blonde hair fell in long, soft looking waves. She wore simple jeans and a white t-shirt. Bella finally looked at her face, eyes wide and mouth falling open. Soft looking lips curved in a nervous smile, a straight nose above that. Hidden under a stray lock of hair were two gentle, golden eyes. Tanya tucked it behind her ear, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Hello, Bella."_

_Bella's face broke into a goofy grin. "Tanya... It is you..."_

Behind them Rose counted down the seconds in her head. 3...2...1...

Tanya grinned and ran forward, jumping up to hug Bella. She laughed and wrapped her arms around the Vampire, spinning her around and grinning. Tanya purred and buried her face in Bella's neck, taking in the mouthwatering scent of her mate, making her eyes roll back in her head as she let out a soft moan, almost too low for Bella's sensitive ears, but luckily too low for the other Vampires. Bella did the same, taking in deep breaths and feeling her body relax.

"Alright, you two, you're making a scene," Rose chuckled while Emmett just desperately tried to reign in his inner Papa Bear. Bella sighed and let her Mate down, though their hands naturally wound together the second the blonde's feet were on the ground. They all made their way to the car, Bella effortlessly carrying her cello case in one hand while the other held Tanya's, who was leaning into the wolf girl while they all chatted and Kate pouted a little.

"She's _my _big sister. How come I didn't get a hug?"

Bella smirked over Tanya's head. "I'm the Mate. I trump all."

Kate stuck her tongue out while Tanya gave Bella a light slap to her stomach, pausing when she felt the toned muscles under her shirt. "Don't get cocky, Bella."

The wolf just smirked again and leaned down to whisper in the Vampire's ear "I'm not cocky at all. That's why you like me," making her laugh and nod.

"That's true." Tanya watched Bella set her cello in the trunk with care not to hurt it in anyway. What could she say, she worked hard to make this beautiful instrument and kind of loved it. Once it was secure Bella held open the door for Tanya to slip into the back seat and followed close behind, having Tanya's cool weight pressed into her side almost before the door closed. The young adult smiled softly, turning so her back was mostly against the door and allowing Tanya to cuddle against her, her head tucked under her chin, one arm wrapped around the girl's waist and the other hand resting over her collarbone. Bella purr-growled, wrapping her arms around Tanya and nuzzling into her hair, breathing in her scent.

In the front seat Emmett pouted and Rose rested a hand on his forearm. "Em?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

His face was grim as he looked back at his daughter. "She grew up too fast on me... I kind of miss my little girl. And you have no idea how much I want her theory to work. I don't want to lose her..." They were speaking too softly for either of the two in the back to hear, what with them being wrapped in their own worlds. Emmett glanced back at them in the rear view mirror, his face grim. Rose didn't like seeing her goofy monkey man looking so serious, but know just how he felt. Though it seemed the newly found mate's couldn't care much about anything, what with it sounding like a box of purring cats in the back seat. Rose bit her lip.

"Hopefully Tanya is just what the doctor ordered..."

* * *

hope you enjoyed.


End file.
